Samus Aran
|species = Human |affiliation = Chozo }} Samus Aran is the main character from the ''Metroid'' series. She was raised by the Chozo, an ancient race of bird-like people, and goes through dangerous missions throughout the galaxies, such as saving planets and bounty-hunting. She appears in Kirby's Dream Land 3 as a cameo, and is a playable character in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series alongside Kirby. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 In ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, Samus Aran has a cameo appearance in the second mission of the Iceberg world; she wants Kirby to exterminate a horde of Metroids in exchange for a Heart Star. The Metroids can only be defeated using the Ice ability, a reference to how they are destroyed in the Metroid games. She appears at the end of the level without her helmet. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In the Super Smash Bros. series, Samus is a starting playable character in every game. She hails from the Metroid series as the first playable character of it. She has projectile attacks such as her Charge Shot and Missiles that cover a wide range of space. Her design in the first two Super Smash Bros. games was based on her look in Super Metroid, Super Smash Bros. Brawl used a blend of Metroid Prime and Metroid: Zero Mission’s suits, and her design in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate reflects her design from Metroid: Other M. Related Quotes Trivia *One entire stage in Iceberg that revolves around having to defeat all the Metroids in Kirby's Dream Land 3 is a reference to Metroid II: Return of Samus, where Samus' mission is to destroy all the last Metroids on SR388. She rewards the player with a glimpse of her helmet off, and because all the Metroids in the area have been exterminated, her mission is complete. In the Metroid games, when all of the items are obtained fast enough, the reward at the end is seeing Samus without her helmet or even her whole suit. This is basically the same concept. *During her cameo appearance in Kirby's Dream Land 3, she appears approximately twice Kirby's height. Samus is about 6'3'', therefore Samus likely either is considerably shorter in this appearance or may have been scaled down so that she would not look out of place in Kirby's world. *In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, a rare, golden statue of Samus can appear while using the Stone ability. *A treasure in The Great Cave Offensive, the Screw Attack (misnamed "Screw Ball" in the English version of Kirby Super Star), is an item Samus equips in the Metroid games to be able to spin rapidly in the air, reaching many places and destroying enemies upon contact. Artwork Samus_SSB.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' SSBM_Samus_HQ.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' SSBB Samus.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' SSB4 - Samus Artwork.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] Samus 3DS cover.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Samus mural.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Icons SamusHeadSSB.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' SamusHeadSSBM.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' SamusHeadSSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' SamusHeadSSB4-U.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] SamusHeadSSBU.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Gallery SAS.jpg|The Samus statue in Kirby Super Star kirby5-2_4.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Samus_64.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' Samus_Melee.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Samus_Charge_Shot.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' KSSU S5.png|The Samus statue in Kirby Super Star Ultra Steel_Diver_Samus_SSB4.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBUWebsiteSamus.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Sprites and Models KSS Samus Stone.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Stone transformation) KDL3 Samus sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Samus sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (missing helmet) SSB Samus.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' Samus SSBM.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) Samus SSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU Samus Stone.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Stone transformation) Fig_20_samus.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) See also *R.O.B. & Professor Hector es:Samus Aran fr:Samus Aran it:Samus Aran ja:サムス zh:萨姆斯 Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Female Allies Category:Characters Category:Cameo Characters